The present invention relates to a brush coupled to a hairdye ejecting apparatus, in which a first hairdye and a second hairdye are simultaneously ejected from a pair of storing vessels to dye or to decolorize hairs. Particularly, the present invention relates to a brush coupled to a hairdye ejecting apparatus, in which the first hairdye and the second hairdye can be ejected in a combination of them, thereby making it possible to dye or decolorize the hairs by only one stroke of the brush.
Generally, in order to obtain a desired color of hairs, the hairs are dyed or decolorized, or dyed again after a decolorizing. Under this condition, in dying or decolorizing the hairs, a first hair dye and a second hair dye are sequentially applied, or the first and second hair dyes are mixed together manually before using them.
Thus, the first hairdye and the second hairdye are extruded from the respective storing tubes to mix them together. Then the mixture is uniformly spread on the hairs by stroking a comb or a toothbrush through the hairs.
However, in this hair-dying method in which the hairs are dyed or decolorized by using the first and second hairdyes, the first and second hairdyes have to be mixed by using a tool, thereby making the operation troublesome. Further, once the hairdyes are mixed together, the portion which remains after use has to be discarded.
Further, the portions of the hairdyes, which remain in the tubes, are chromatically faded upon being exposed to the air, and therefore, they have to be used within about one month. Further, the hair-dying is impossible for oneself, and therefore, another person has to help it, thereby making the hair-dying troublesome.
The Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1997-1299 recently disclosed a technique to overcome the above described problems. In this technique, a brush 1 is secured to a hairdye-containing vessel 10, and if a button 4 is pressed, then the hairdye of the vessel 10 is ejected to the brush 1, thereby making it possible to dye or decolorize the hairs.
In this technique, the hairdye containing vessel and the brush are unitized together, although a single kind of hairdye is used. Therefore, the dye or decolorizing is possible by only carrying out combing, and therefore, one can dye or decolorize the hairs for oneself.
However, in view of the fact that a first and second hairdyes have to be used in a sequential manner, the first and second hairdyes have to be spread in a stepwise manner, this being a troublesome task.
So far, there has not been developed a technique in which the first and second hairdyes can be used at a single step. Accordingly, there has arisen a demand for an apparatus in which the first and second hairdyes can be applied to the hairs at a single step.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional techniques.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a brush coupled to a hairdye ejecting apparatus, in which first and second hairdyes are respectively stored in a pair of storage vessels, and the first and second hairdyes are mixedly ejected through the blades of the brush, thereby making it possible to die or decolorize the hairs in a simple manner by one stroke of the brush.
In achieving the above object, the brush coupled to a hairdye ejecting apparatus according to the present invention includes: a tank consisting of a pair of storage rooms, and each of the storage rooms having a nozzle, the nozzle protruding from an outlet of each of the storage rooms; a nozzle pressing means installed at an outlet of the tank and having a flow path communicating to the nozzles, for imposing a pressure on the nozzles to eject the hairdyes; and a brush coupled to the nozzle pressing means, for ejecting the hair dyes by actuations of the nozzle pressing means.
The nozzle pressing means according to the present invention includes: a housing having a pair of through-guide holes for receiving the caps respectively, and assembled to an outlet part of the tank; a pair of blocks accommodated within the housing, a bottom and a side face of each of the block having a flow path in a protruding form, the flow path being connected to the nozzle of the tank; a hairdye collecting member disposed between the pair of the blocks, for being matched to outlets of the blocks to eject the hairdyes after receipt of them from the pair of the blocks; a guide pipe connected to an outlet of the hairdye collecting member, for guiding the hairdyes to the brush; and a push button mounted upon the pair of the blocks and having a push piece at its center and having levers on its sides, for pressing down the nozzles of the tank by the levers so as to eject the hairdyes.
The brush according to the present invention includes: a brush main body having a receiving slot on its side upper face, having a plurality of comb blades formed around the receiving slot, having a conduit formed between the receiving slot and a lower opening so as to communicate to the guide pipe and so as to make the hairdye flow to the receiving slot, and having a guide hole for making a push button protrude from a side; and
a hairdye ejecting brush having a plurality of hairdye ejecting hollow blades, each of the blades having an outlet, the brush being detachably attached to the receiving slot of the brush main body to eject the hairdye.